Yours Alone
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Misaki's one-shot, finally takes in everything that has happen to him. A two street of life and makes a choice to fallow it. Right into the arms of... Read and Review


Growing up to where I am, I have never thought of this happening. More even, to ever fall in love. To a man, that was once in love with my brother. The thought alone, still anger me. But somehow, deep inside, this personify I call my own. Have found that I can love him and be okay with it.

To not think of myself as a replacement.

That those sweet words, are the truth, not lies.

How those cold hands, would ever melt to my touch.

'_Misaki'_

His voice, sends chills in me, I never knew that lived.

Without him, I wouldn't be able to things before. Go to my dream college. Help my brother, when I want to something that would bring a smile to him. Even, when he does help. I try not to think, he does it for an unwanted love. But he does it for me.

"Misaki..."

"Good morning, Usagi-san, breakfast is almost done." I tell him, dead tired from his latest work. Praying inside that it wasn't a BL book. But, it's better not to get my hopes up.

"Yes, about that..." Leaning against the wall next to me, watching. Not grabbing me from behind, like he always does. "It's going to have to pack, I have a meeting to go to. Your going to have the place to yourself. Behave." And left to go freshen up.

When he says_ behave_, he means no friends over. Or _Sumi_ in general. Not that I would invite him over, not after what he tried to do. Trying to take my Usagi-san away...wait did I just...never-mind.

In another hour, Usagi-san was ready and out the door. Taking his launch with him. And with just ten minutes of his departure, I was bored.

Skimming through the tv channels didn't help.

Calling anyone of the outside world was a _no_. But it didn't stop the phone from ringing anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Misaki, how are you, little brother."_

"Oh, Nii-san! I'm great. How are you?"

"_Fine, I just called and was wondering, if you like to hang out. Like the good old times!"_

He sounds so alive, as he always is.

"What about your family?"

"_Their at her parents, I thought I could come visit you while their gone?"_

"The park, Sea Land, the works."

"_Just like when we were young."_

"Great, where are you?"

"_On my way to Usagi-san's place, so see you soon!"_

And true to his word, we were having fun like we use to. It was great. Starting with anyone's childhood favorite. Sea Land. Well until, I see the that person I wanted to be on another world far away.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?"

No Sumi-senpai, just go away. Go away!

"Misaki, do you know him?"

"Hi, I'm Takahiro, Misaki's brother and you are?"

"A classmate and _close_ friend."

Shaking hands, I knew this was the end of me. If Sumi says anything to my brother about my lover. I could kiss him good-bye. The whole day was just nerve-racking. Sumi giving just wild hints, I am so glad, that my brother is a dimwit. Before I knew it, the day was over and brother had to head back. But it left me and Sumi, heading back to the penthouse, alone. And I just want him to go away.

Before something happen.

"Misaki?"

To late...

"Yeah, Sumi?"

"Your brother, he's real nice. Usagi's got good taste. I can see why..." He starts to lean, finding my back against the wall, near the door of the penthouse. "Misaki, when are you going to open your eyes?"

I look away from him, I knew what he was what up. I wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time. You only make that mistake once, and hopefully, only once.

"Sumi-senpai, please, go home." Trying hard not to take in, those hands of a person I looked up, run over my body. I felt sick to my stomach as his breath wash over my neck. "I'm warning you..." I stop, when his lips and teeth make home on my neck.

Before, I am even close to tears. The lips, the teeth, the touch, the cage feeling were all taken away. I open my unnoticed closed eyes to see Usagi-san's start to kick the shit out of Sumi-senpai. His face nothing but black and blue. Even, if I want so much more to happen to him, I had to stop it.

"Usagi-san! Please! Stop!" Grab onto his shoulders, that alone stops him. His body rigged, with anger no doubt. Might be that I stop him, but little does he know, I did it for him to stay out of trouble. "He's not worth it." I tell, most of my thoughts of it.

In a rush, we leave him as he is. As I am being dragged into the safety of the penthouse. Having the feeling of the cold, wonderful hands go places where no others belong. Hearing a faint growl when his head is near my neck and I know why. And I give a response to make us both happy.

"Make it go away, Usagi-san." Breathless words leave me, to his pleasure to his fit.

"I will do more than that..." Sealing it with a kiss.

As the pleasure he gives, so many, countless times before. My body is on fire. More than it would be. His lips leave prints, I would find later and remember who this body belongs to. Hands going places, I pray no others will know and fine. Our hips grid at one another. Harsher then ever, making my blood pumping. Letting wordless screams escape without knowing. Knowing that he was drinking every scene I gave him, as he did things, I don't think any human could do. Even more, when his rod found its home in me and making my cum at first hit. Toes curling, to this familiar and new feeling. Fucking is one thing.

This is love. Mind-blowing, skin shivering, pet naming calling, loving that there was on this planet.

"Misaki..." His voice, smooth as silk.

"Misaki..." My heart reaches for the clouds.

"Misaki..." I am blind, to see no other man, but him.

"Misaki..." I knew my place and it was to be near him, always.

"Usagi-san!" As my calls to him, hold the same meaning and so much more.

"Love you..."

"I love you, and that is from the heart."

The End.


End file.
